


Home

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a caring environment has done wonders for Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Home  
> Characters: Isaac Lahey, Melissa McCall  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Living in a caring environment has done wonders for Isaac  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Teen Wolf, Isaac & Mama McCall, safe place to call home  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He's not sure if it's a mom thing or a nurse thing but Mrs McCall has definitely noticed the way loud noises sometimes spook him and how he hates tension, so even though he's okay he's pleased when she comes to check on him after Scott's argument with Mr McCall.

"I'm okay really, I mean not that I'm loving having to hear them fight but I can see why Scott is upset and I'm usually okay unless the shouting is directed at me."

She gives him a quick hug and changes the subject reminding him he still hasn't emptied the dishwasher, he can take being scolded without getting scared now and he's pretty sure he wouldn't be doing as well as he is if it weren't for the McCalls.


End file.
